The PRISM Predicament
by SDZero
Summary: The sequel to Old Family Ties and New Beginnings.  Kim, Shego, and the rest confront the enigmatic TiamaCorp but something goes terribly wrong and their lives will never be the same again. This is a postgraduation AU.  All comments are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry.

The PRISM Predicament

Chapter 1 - On The Trail

The young couple, after a long drive, got back to the dorms of Vassar. After entering Kim's dorm room, Ron simply threw himself on the sofa where his hairless companion had been flipping through channels and eating through a bag of chips all day. "Rufus, living the good life while we're stuck studying! You lucky dog," Ron said, giving him an playful one-knuckle noogie.

Kim smiled watching the two roughhouse and laugh, it was sweet in their own way. Kim made her way into the bedroom and to her computer. Things seem to have slowed down recently, she didn't get as many big missions as she did before. Maybe Team Go had taken up some of their slack. If that was the case, Kim could focus more on her school work. As she started a new document, her screen blinked out. "Hey! Isn't this kind of thing suppose to happen when you're done writing your paper?"

The screen showed a fuzzy scramble for a moment or so before becoming a picture of Global Justice's commander, Dr. Betty Director. "Good afternoon, Ms. Possible. Hope college life has been treating you well," she said in a dry but pleasant tone.

Kim sighed; she didn't have anything against GJ, just their methods of communication. "Dr. Director, can't this wait?"

"I'm sorry Miss Possible, I just felt it was only fair to give you an update on the TiamaCorp operation."

Kim sat there stunned for a moment and slowly leaned in, looking around her monitor. "Okay... I don't have a mic for this thing. How are you hearing me?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that right now. Anyway, for the update. We were very close to securing an air tight case against TiamaCorp until a recent turn of events has forced us to alter our strategy."

"Turn of events? What happened?"

"Just one hour ago, eight members of the TiamaCorp board of directors have transferred their entire share of stocks to the company's founder, Duane Tiamat. I think they became aware of our investigation and decided to pull out. Since we can never officially disclose to the public our methods, Global Justice can no longer indite any of those eight men along with TiamaCorp unless we can discover evidence of their direct involvement with technology theft. However, that seems unlikely. This Dr. Tiamat, as he calls himself, though we can't find any record of him ever obtaining a doctorate, seems to be the man in charge of all company operations. We're assuming the others were simply for financial backing and legal defense."

"Okay, so you can't nail the money men but it sounds like you can still get the real thief in all this. I'm assuming he's the one that stole the cellular rejuvenator from DNAmy, right?"

"Yes he is, or, rather people directly under his employment. We've also tracked every TiamaCorp patent ever made. All of them are under his name and, interestingly enough, all of them have been claimed to be the creation of other scientific minds."

"How has he been able to get away with that?"

"That's what we'd like to know. Legally, TiamaCorp couldn't be touched by these victims before. It's as if Tiamat was stealing their ideas and copyrighting them before they even had a chance to write them down."

"Any chance of him being some kind of closet-case super brain?"

"Doubtful, the only institute of higher learning he ever attended was a community college in Go City. He dropped out his second year, leaving behind some horrific grades."

"So he's a dumb but brilliant mastermind. Yeah, that makes sense."

"We were trying to get some incriminating evidence from his home in Colorado but he's been blocking us, the entire place was secured. But, our problem now isn't mounting evidence against Tiamat, it's finding him."

Kim suddenly became interested again. "He skipped town?"

"We sent a... covert fact finding team to his home but all we found was a knocked over desk and some dead ends. Every computer in there was wiped clean; he rigged them with powerful magnets."

"Ugh, I hate it when they do that. So besides leaving you with some expensive paper weights, did he leave any clues?"

"Yes, something I hope you will help us with."

"Well, that sounds familiar."

"Nothing too complicated but the bulk of my agents are working double shifts now to find Tiamat and keep TiamaCorp stable."

"Wait, why do you want to keep TiamaCorp stable?"

"Tiamat has abandoned the entire corporation. He flushed all the money he could get his hands into an encrypted account and left the whole thing to sink. I doubt he did it as some grand plan but TiamaCorp employs a lot of innocent civilians and has become a pillar in the economic community. If it tumbles, we'll be looking at a global wide panic. We're just quietly but surely returning the legal patents to their rightful inventors and trying very carefully to keep TiamaCorp operating normally until it can be transferred safely to some other company without causing a market crash."

"Ouch, sounds rough. So what is it you want me to do?"

"During this sudden spike in activity, we've confirmed a TiamaCorp helicopter entering and leaving Townsend, Montana. We're not sure why they made a stop there but right now, I'd like to get any kind of information that might help us find Tiamat."

"Do you think he might be plotting something? I mean; abandoning his own company, wiping out all his files, getting that kind of cash. It doesn't sit right with me."

"Me either, Ms. Possible. Be sure to stay on your toes."

"I will. By the way, what does this all mean for DNAmy? She is still under GJ protection, isn't she?"

"Oh, Dr. Hall, yes. Nothing seems to indicate that she's in any further danger from TiamaCorp or it's former board members so we'll be releasing her shortly and restoring her home and personal laboratory to it's original condition."

"That's pretty generous, especially since her lab work usually breaks the law of man and nature."

"It was... part of a deal we made. We'd restore for her what TiamaCorp damaged if she agreed not to splice my parakeet."

"She tried to splice your bird?"

"Tired and succeeded. She combined him with a hamster. We had to take the rejuvenator out of protective storage in order to reverse the process."

"Ouch, sorry to hear. Well, I'll just call Wade to set up a ride and-"

"Already taken care of Ms. Possible. A transport should be arriving outside your dormitory shortly."

Ron and Rufus were lounging on the couch watching retro cartoon reruns until they both noticed the room becoming dark. They both looked behind them to the window but saw nothing. After they turned back to the television until the entire room started shaking, making the two scream and cry "earthquake". Kim raced out hearing the commotion and threw a change of clothes at her panicking boyfriend. "It's just GJ, Ron. Get dressed, we're on a mission."

Across the sea and several stories high in a private building; Tiamat, his assistant, and a number of his hired goons stood around a large cylindrical chamber as electricity hummed and loose panels vibrated wildly. The goons stood there, unsure of why they were even present other than their own paychecks. His assistant, however, dressed like an uptight librarian with a grey vest, a long sleeve white dress shirt, knee long black skirt, and flat soled shoes, only conveyed her usual cold and unemotional expression while observing the event. But Tiamat watched the chamber with almost salivating anticipation. Behind the glass of the chamber, he could see the formation of shapes, slowly molding into something that appeared to be human. Then, a siren sounded and steam spewed out of the chamber as it began to depressurize. Tiamat threw his hands up in the air. "Success!" he cried out. "The first step to Project PRISM and the very first member of my unstoppable army! Come to me, my obedient slave!" The door of the chamber slowly pushed open and as the steam cleared, Shego stepped out into the light, though something was off about her. "Yes! The first of many Shego clones!"

His assistant studied the clone closely and tried to gain her boss's attention. "Dr. Tiamat, this Shego-"

"Is perfect! All of her skill, her intensity, and best of all, her power! She's-"

"Sir!" she interrupted. "She's grey!"

Tiamat waved off her observation. "Just a minor... defect in the process, yes, that's all. Show her, my pet. Show how truly Shego you are!" The clone gave a vicious grin and raised her hand, as if it ignite it with fiery energy. Unfortunately for the clone, all she could do was cause her own hand to explode into chunks of green syntho-plasm and scream in pain. Tiamat slammed his hands down on the control console and gritted his teeth in anger. "Cherry! Disposal!" His assistant quickly responded to her employer's command. Taking a Japanese short sword mounted on the wall behind her, she approached in agonizing Shego clone and lopped her head off in one quick swipe. The clone quickly congealed into a mass of green goo just as the head landed on the floor. "Who is the scientist in charge of this cloning?"

Cherry, while wiping the blade clean with a handkerchief from her vest pocket, answered plainly. "Dr. Reynard Roux, he is in charge of supervillain technology and that form of cloning was derived from a method used by Dr. Drakken."

Tiamat stormed away from the console and made his way to the exit while shouting. "I want him in my office right now! I will not tolerate this failure!"

Sherry nodded and slipped on an earpiece headset that was connected to the PA system. "Attention, research department. Will Dr. Reynard Roux please report to Dr. Tiamat's office in testing labs immediately. That is all."

Tiamat waited in his office with two of his henchmen standing guard outside, his chair was turned away from the door as Roux made his way in. Roux tried to remain calm, assuring himself that he can walk away from this with no problem if he could find a way to pass off blame to an assistant. Tiamat slowly spun his chair around, caressing the yellow stone of his necklace with his thumb and index finger. "No, Dr. Roux, you will tell me exactly what I want to hear... one way or the other. And it would be in your best interest you don't force me to use 'the other'."

Roux cringed, it was that power of insight that made Tiamat such a powerful man. "Of course, Dr. Tiamat. I would never dream of deceiving you."

"Just tell me one thing. Why did my Shego clone explode when she tried to use her ability? And remember, honesty should be your only policy."

Roux loosened his collar a bit, feeling the pressure. "Exploded? When she used her ability?"

"Yes, exploded. The opposite of what I wanted her to do."

"Yes... well, was there... any other problem with it?"

Tiamat growled with impatience. "That's a big enough problem, I'd say!" he shouted. Dr. Roux tensed but Tiamat then had a realization. "Oh wait... Sherry said it looked grey."

Roux tried to calm down before speaking again. "Grey? Well that is interesting. But I believe I know what happened to the clone."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What happened?"

"It exploded because she could not recreate Shego's ability to generate energy through her hands."

Tiamat took a deep breath and almost buried his nails into the arm of his chair. "Yes, I noticed that. I noticed that because it exploded right in front of me but I want to know why!"

"Sir, please calm down. The reason the clone could not recreate Shego's ability is because the ability is not part of Shego's original genetic structure."

This slowly calmed Tiamat's disposition. "Go on... continue."

"Yes... well since the powers of Team Go originated from a meteorite that fell from space, the particular DNA sequence that's encoded with her ability is extraterrestrial. Drakken's cloning method can't replicate it because it can't recognize it. We can try some other methods but the likelihood of finding one that can successfully recreate Shego and her projectile-energy ability are dim and would take months, even years."

"So all that time and money spent on collecting Shego's DNA scraps were just a waste?"

"Unfortunately... yes. And unless we had more time, I don't see how we'd be able to find a way to clone her perfectly, let alone the rest of Team Go, without more knowledge on how their abilities actually work."

Tiamat leaned back in his chair and took deep breaths, trying to remain calm. "So it's over before it started. All because their damn powers can't be cloned..."

"Actually... Dr. Tiamat, there is a possibility. You only need Team Go's powers, right? So why not take their powers instead of cloning them?" Tiamat looked back at the doctor with a perplexed expression. "Well, I know it seems unusual but wasn't there an arch-nemesis of Team Go that captured their powers in a scepter?"

Tiamat returned to his upright seating position and pondered about what Dr. Roux was getting at. "Take their powers... store them in a scepter. Yes... that can work... and I think I know who you're talking about. It must be... yes, Aviarius, that nut with bird-based gimmick. Yes, I'll just do what he did! Brilliant, I am such a great genius!" Before Roux could say anything on the contrary, Tiamat grasped the stone of his necklace and closed his eyes. "Leave me, I must focus now." Dr. Roux quickly complied and Tiamat lurched over his desk and focused all his will. Soon, he would get what is needed to achieve his plans.

In Go City, five familiar family members in color coordinated jump-suits gathered just outside of a warehouse by the docks. Sheila, having been team leader and the new source of the team's focus, stood in front of the massive aluminum door, strategizing. Her sons watched her and waited, still not fully comfortable seeing Shego, a Shego that wasn't their sister, wearing white instead of green, a decision Sheila made to represent her lack of superpower and an acknowledgment to her skunk stripe hair. It still felt somewhat bizarre but she had built them back up as an effective team, they would just have to get used to it. "Well boys, this is defiantly the place," Sheila stated. "But something just doesn't sit right with me. A warehouse is more a... chop shop or a supervillain lair, not a hideout for a thief."

Hego scratched his head and approached his mother. "I don't see why not. Plenty of room, nice and secluded, not to mention a lot of places to hide their ill-gotten gains."

Mego interrupted. "Why would they want to hide it? If the cops showed up, you'd be running around all over the place trying to remember where you stashed your diamonds."

The twins Wego thought for a moment and chimed in. "Unless they were hiding it to come back for it later," Wego Wesley commented. "Yeah, like they had to make a quick get away and wanted their stolen goods to be safe from the police." Wego Winston added.

Mego turned to them. "Then why not just put it all in one big safe and hide it instead of a lot of different hiding spots?"

Hego now turned to the rest of his brothers to answer the question. "Well if the cops found the safe, they could easily take it back downtown to have it cracked."

Sheila, having grown tired of these antics, turned to her boys and snapped her fingers repetitively. "Boys, keep focused. My point is that thieves don't usually use warehouses as hideouts, especially by the docks where your options of escape routes are severely limited. And, not to mention, anyone who just happens to see you, oh, like a coast guard or dock security, come and go from a place like this will get a little suspicious. I'm saying this might be a trap."

Her boys returned their attention to her and Hego hammered his fist onto his cupped hand as a heroic gesture of determination. "You're right mom... ugh, I mean, Shego, sorry. This might be a trap, a very cunning tr-"

Sheila waved her hand in the air, trying to get his attention. "Yes, Hego, a trap, let's stay on task shall we? I don't think there's that much to worry about so I figure you and me bust in and take point while Mego and Wego spread out and cover us. If there is just one guy in there, we'll just flank him and be done before we know it."

Hego stepped forward and used his strength to knock down the door in a single punch, following after Sheila as they rushed straight forward. Mego and Wego took their more tactical route by keeping their heads down and circled to either side. Sheila saw the thief in the center of the room and charged at him. Without warning, she delivered a devastating right hook across the back of the thief's head which, unfortunately, knocked it off his shoulders. Hego slowed down and watched as the head rolled across the floor. "Mother! You killed him!"

Sheila grabbed the body and looked at the severed neck, noticing the wires and sparks. "It's a robot, it IS a trap!"

As the other three members of the team approached from their flanking position, they were suddenly enclosed by all sides as metal walls jutted up from the ground. Before they could act, the floor underneath them gave way, sending the five sliding and screaming down a shaft. They soon landed at the bottom, along with the remains of the robotic dummy. The walls retracted into the floor and someone stepped toward the fallen heroes, picking up the severed head of the dummy. "I hope our little surprise hasn't been too inconvenient for you, Team Go."

Sheila pulled her upper body up by her forearms and looked up to see a woman in a blue jump suit wearing an eye patch. "Great, we've been duped by pirates."

Their host glared at Sheila for that comment. "I am very sensitive about my eye and would thank you not to mock my disability."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have sucked us down some giant chute like that."

"Unpleasant but necessary. We here in Global Justice pride ourselves in being discrete and this seemed the ideal method of gathering you all here."

The team slowly rose to their feet and looked around, all but Sheila who kept her attention dead set on Dr. Director. "Global Justice? Never heard of you and so far I don't like you. So why should we bother listening to you?"

"Because you all are heroes and heroes don't pass up an opportunity to protect the people and uphold justice."

Hego's attention peaked and he stepped forward. "What are you getting at? What kind of trouble needs our help?"

Dr. Director looked at Hego and smiled politely. "Hego, yes, our data said you would be the most likely member of your team to uphold heroism as a priority. Well, here's your chance to do it globally; we need you to go to Okinawa and investigate the TiamaCorp research facility. Our resources are stretched thin and your abilities might prove most effective for the task."

"I still don't... completely... understand what you need us for."

"I need you because that facility houses stolen and potentially dangerous technology. Normally, if the situation was different, a simple three-man crew could handle the assignment easily. However, I have a wanted criminal on the loose, a teetering international corporation threatening to punch a hole in the global market to keep balanced, and that facility may be where the aforementioned criminal might be using as a hideout. If it is, I can't risk sending a skeleton crew to infiltrate it, but, a team of super powered heroes would make quick work of him. If he's not there, your powers can still be useful in destroying the technology stored there."

Hego stroked his chin, trying to make sense of the situation. "So you need us to enter a research facility to apprehend a criminal, if he's there, and destroy the stolen technology. Well, it sounds alright, except that part about us destroying technology. Couldn't we just return it to their owners?"

Wego both nodded to each other. "Yeah, it seems the honest thing to do is to return the tech to whoever it rightfully belongs to," one of them said.

"Well, yeah, but what if it's not that simple? What if the crook pulled off some kind of copyright loophole and he legally owns it? Destroying it might actually be the more honest thing to do then, not to mention it would make sure that the technology would never fall into the wrong hands again," Mego theorized.

Sheila snapped her head around to the boys. "Hego, stop acting like a fifty's style comic book hero, Wego stop encouraging your older brother's bravado, and Mego, can you for two seconds try not to snatch up everyone's attention. You're all forgetting that we were forced down here to do a job that might just tarnish our newly remade image as Go City's protectors. We're leaving right now so, Hego, go make us an exit," she commanded, walking toward then past Dr. Director without even an acknowledging glance.

Director smirked to herself and tossed the robotic head from one hand to the other. "Well, it's unfortunate but I can always rely on someone else. Kim Possible is already investigating a lead in Montana for us but I'm sure she can check the Okinawa facility afterward."

Sheila stopped in her tracks while Hego sighed, feeling compelled to follow his mother's orders. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms..."

"Doctor, actually, Dr. Director."

"Yes, Dr. Director. I'm sorry but as Shego said-"

"We'd love to," Sheila blurted. She couldn't see the expressions of surprise her sons were giving her but she was glad they couldn't see the red in her own expression. "Come on boys, we're going to Okinawa."

A small group of people gathered near the edge of Townsend as they heard the whir of the engines of the Global Justice transport, just as it was making it's descent. Kim and Ron hopped out the side of the transport, Kim landing on her feet, Ron landing on his ass with a grunt. The sheriff made his way through the crowd, his hands placed on his belt. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Kim patted the dust off the legs of her pants before coming up to him. "I'm Kim Possible and he's Ron Stoppable, maybe you've heard of us? We're here to assist a legal investigation; we heard people connected to TiamaCorp were in this town earlier today," she stated. "If you have any information about it, we'd love to hear it."

Sheriff Eastwood's expression froze for a moment before he shook his head clear. "Oh, well maybe we should step into my office and get comfy before we start talking."

Kim followed the sheriff, mindful of all the onlookers. She smiled awkwardly and gave a shy wave, never really feeling comfortable being observed by so many people, even if she was an international icon. It was probably just the way they were staring at her, she assured herself. Ron followed but was more open with the onlookers, giving out quick hellos and assuring that they has the situation in control, trying give himself an inflated sense of importance. Once inside the sheriff's office, Westwood sat himself behind his desk and gave out a deep breath, his frame alone was a dead giveaway to his poor dietary practice, the exhalation just a product of the fact. Kim chose to continue standing, placing a hand on his desk. "So, about those TiamaCorp visitors you had."

Westwood looked down, Kim could see the shame creeping into his expression. "Yeah, they were here. Came in on a helicopter to pick up something."

"What were they picking up?" Kim asked. Ron finally slipped through the door to the office, having delayed his own entrance by conversing with the crowd outside.

"Miss Possible... I'm real sorry to admit this... but they bribed me... bribed every law man in this state but I'm the one that took their dirty money."

"That's a very serious violation of ethics, Sheriff Eastwood. I might have to report this to the proper authorities but I would like to know why they bribed you."

"They bribed me to keep an eye out for a particular person... someone they suspected to be in the area. Now... I don't usually busy myself with knowing people who don't live in my town but, as a lawman, the person they were looking... let's just say I've heard the name before."

"Who?"

He took a deep breath, more from guilt than the bad condition he let his body get into. "Shego... they wanted Shego."

Kim stepped back a step, stunned hearing that. "Did you just say... they wanted Shego?"

He nodded somberly. "Yeah... well, they wanted anything from her- her DNA. She's been a most wanted criminal for so long, I didn't see a problem helping them out... as long as their money was real at least."

Kim stormed to his side of the desk. Grabbing the sheriff's chair, she spun him toward herself and forced him to look her in the face. "Why did they want Shego's DNA? Where did they take it?"

Eastwood tried to look away but Kim's forceful hand insisted he showed his shame. "I don't know... and I don't know why I did it either to be honest. She was a crook, sure, but I didn't even know it was her until she stood up for us."

"Stood up for you? What was she doing here?"

"At first, it seemed like passing through. Her bike overheated and she went to the diner to wait. Today was the day a local gang comes to town to rob us blind and wreck the place. She overheard some of the locals blubbering over it and... she took them down. With no warning, she just cleaned their clocks and made off with one of their bikes without waiting for a word of thanks. She saved this town a lot of grief... and I just ratted on her."

Kim was silent for a moment. The news was bittersweet; for one thing, Shego saved a town without getting anything out of it, a text book definition of heroism. But on the other hand, there was now a crocked billionaire with nothing to lose with his hands on Shego's DNA. The last time she saw a scientist so worked up on getting DNA, she had to face an army of snarling Bonnies. There wasn't much more the sheriff could tell her now, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you do a trace? I'm looking for helicopter."

Wade madly typed, bringing up the proper programs. "All set, anything in particular?"

"Anything that left Townsend, Montana today, specifically a TiamaCorp helicopter."

"Already found it for you. Looks like it took a quick trip to a private landing strip in the mountains and few minutes, a high speed jet took off. The jet's in Okinawa, Japan, there's a TiamaCorp research facility there too, most likely connected."

"Rockin' Wade, looks like I'm going to Japan."

"You're not the only one. Kim, you won't believe this, but a few minutes before you called, Shego finally popped up back on the grid. She just used her credit card at a luxury hot springs resort in Nagasaki."

It all felt like something unreal; Shego was just miles north of a facility that was probably having a field day with her DNA. "Wade, is there a way you can get me a ride faster than GJ's"

"Want to get there in a hurry, huh? Don't worry, I'll set you up."

Ron, peeking over Kim's shoulder, brought up something that bothered him about Kim's new plan. "What about the Global Justice hover transport thingy? We can't just leave it here."

Wade punched in some quick commands. "All taken care of."

Just then they could hear the roar of the transport's engines kicking up and then fade into the distance. "You rock Wade. Well Ron, look's like we're going to Japan."

Ron tried to seem happy but gave up and let out a sigh. "Yeah... working vacation... always fun."


	2. Chapter 2

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry.

The PRISM Predicament

Chapter 2 - The Nagasaki Connection

Shego slid herself into the steaming hot water, letting out a long sigh of relief as she could already feel the geothermic water going to work on her body. Lowering herself until her chin was barely hovering over the surface of the water, Shego leaned back and tried to lose herself in the moment. Being in a resort was most definitely a better change of scenery than riding around Montana for as long as she had. But she couldn't help but ask herself; why did she go around helping people anyway? After what happened in Chicago, Shego finally realized that she couldn't just question why she felt conflicted, she had to actually do something different and see what happens. What happened was that even helping people out with their problems still didn't change who she thought she was. She would go and play the hero and had all these people around her who appreciated her deeds and wanted to thank her but she never did let any one of them get close to her.

Wasn't part of being good suppose to be about doing the right thing for the right reason, even if there was no personal gain involved? Having kept all those people at arm's length just felt that all she did in Montana was performing deeds for her own benefit that just happened to help some of the locals. She only did what she did to see if it would bring her inner peace but she always pushed others away. So then, the question was, why can't she let anyone get close to her, why can't she genuinely connect herself to others? This wasn't completely true though; she remembered Tahoe and her mother's condition. She felt so afraid about losing her mother but only when she was unconscious. When Sheila revived, she couldn't show her that kind of emotion to her face, almost as if she was ashamed of it. And then, there was that moment with Kim. Having her fall into her arms hurt like that made her worry. In a moment of weakness she showed anxiety and care for her mortal enemy. And there, lied her internal paradox.

She could feel two sides of her personality pushing against one another. Her good side, the side clearly represented in that photo, wanted to let go of all that petty anger and find peace within herself by connecting with someone, someone who can truly understand her, a friend. But her other side, a side of contempt and jealously and rage, it thirst for dominance. Kim Possible was younger than her, less experienced, and brought up by a good, loving family. She hated Kim for that, she felt the cheerleader didn't deserve to be happy, to be better than her.

Every fight they had, she could hear that voice in her head, demanding her to take Kim down, to grind her face in the dirt and show Kimmie she could never truly be better than her. She knew that accepting Kim's offer, no matter how badly that good side of her wanted to, would just be the final insult to her pride; admitting that she needed Kim's help, that she can't do it unless Kim aided her. Even thinking about it made her blood boil. Not just her blood, it was then she noticed the water was now becoming volatile; her hands had sparked up as her emotions were getting the better of her. She took a breath and slowly the water returned to it's normal temperature. "Came down girl," she murmured to herself softly. "You've got it bad enough without boiling yourself alive."

Shego slowly became relaxed again, at least enough to enjoy her soak. As time passed, she could hear people enter the bath on the men's side. This particular bath was smaller but was reserved for guests who wanted more privacy and were willing to pay the higher price. Considering this resort was one she frequented during her villainy days, privacy must be always be a big demand for the clientele. Always the sneaky one, Shego leaned her head back a bit further, trying to get a better listen. It sounded like two of them, two getting into the water at least, they were talking to someone but by the sound of it, probably an attendant. Her patience pays off as the men began to talk to each other. "So Ganseki, have you thought about our offer?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stonewall, but you understand our hesitation to trust foreigners, let alone swear allegiance to them. I can be offered all the money and weapons you have but you will not have the Snow Mountain gang as your company's personal army."

"Now Ganseki, I understand you yakuza type are tied down to some honor code and xenophobia but, honestly, it would be in your best interest to get on the ground floor on this. Better you ally with us now than wait and have to contribute a hefty sum just to maintain your normal operations here in the south."

"I give you fair warning now, Mr. Stonewall. I speak English with you out of my personal practice of making my guests feel comfortable and I even agreed to meet with you again because I would not insult you and your employer with a simple phone call. But no matter what you say; we will not be pawns to TiamaCorp, even if it is only to it's now fugitive owner."

Shego's ear perked up. _TiamaCorp... they stole DNAmy's cellular rejuvenator,_ she thought to herself. She tried to stay quiet, hoping to hear more.

"Look, I know you have this whole pride thing to worry about but this isn't some rinky-dink nickel and dime shake down job. Ever heard of Team Go? From the states? Well Dr. Tiamat is coming close to turn their power into his power. You'd be working for the closet thing you can find on this planet to a God."

That was enough for Shego, at least enough from just eavesdropping on the lady's side. The only way to learn more about this little secret was to go and make a formal introduction, the hard way. As she pulled herself out of the springs, Ganseki was beginning to lose his patience. "Mr. Stonewall, your arrogance and the arrogance of your employer has tested and exceeded even my legendary patience. Take my advice; stay in the archipelagos, you are no longer welcome to the main island." Stonewall began to lose his nerve but the tension was interrupted when the drink girl kneeled next to them and held out the tray with their drink orders. Stonewall took his drink quickly but Ganseki looked at his server as he took his, hoping a pretty face would calm him down. He smirked, it did. He spoke in Japanese to her, ignoring that Stonewall was still there, saying something that would have roughly translated to: "You're so young to work here, you could be my daughter. But I hope its more likely you are only a friend of her's"

She simply smiled, her shoulder length black hair framing her face perfectly, and waited as Ganseki took a sip of his drink. Only after he swallowed did she speak to him, again in Japanese, leaving Stonewall in the dark: "You were younger than I when you killed your first victim, Boss Ganseki, but death will not save you from the debt you must now repay this nation."

Ganseki nearly jumped at the ominous message. He tried to pull his hand out of the water to grab her but the drink girl's hand moved like lightning, pinching at a nerve at the base of his neck. Soon Ganseki began to cough violently and screamed in Japanese before remembering Mr. Stonewall was an ignorant bastard that didn't know a word of the language. "Baka... Idiot! Help me!"

Stonewall hesitated but reached down to under the water and pulled out a handgun. Before he could see whether or not it was truly water-resistant, it was blasted out of his hand, leaving a painful burn on his palm. He looked around and almost soiled himself when he saw Shego walking toward him, garbed in one of the resort's complimentary bathrobes. "Sh..Sh..Shego!? Ah hell, I'm out of here!"

He tried to pull himself out of the hot spring to escape but once he got back on his feet, he fell face down hard as Shego blasted the back of his head with a weak energy shot. She smirked as she made her way to him. "I sure am glad you're a shy little man," she mocked as he squirmed in pain. "I was afraid for a moment there I'd have to deal with you being naked, I guess you're not familiar with customs here in Japan." He had entered the water with a pair of bright yellow swim trunks. At this time, Ganseki had finally passed out from the poison in his drink and the drink girl pulled him out just enough so he wouldn't slide into the water and drown or scold himself to death. Since her target was the local yakuza crime boss, what this greenish foreigner did to the silly but ultimately worthless American businessman was none of her concern. She did, regardless, watched intently, honor bound to assure no loss of life occurred today if she could help it. Shego grabbed Stonewall by his short blonde hair and dragged him back to the edge of the hot spring. "Well, Mr. Stonewall, I think we should have a heart-to-heart talk. Like, oh, I don't know, maybe a discussion on what your company has planned that involves me and my brothers?"

Stonewall weakly shook his head. "No... I can't say, they'll kill me," he whimpered painfully.

"Oh, wrong answer." She gripped the back of his head firmly and dunked his head into the water. The high temperature bath caused intense pain to the fair skinned flunkey. His screaming made a jacuzzi effect on the water's surface but Shego didn't pull him out until the bubbles started to die down. "Alright cupcake, start talking or you're getting another facial."

Stonewall was bawling in pain but he resisted. "No, I can't! Dr. Tiamat's a desperate man and he'll kill me if I talked!"

"Well then, I guess it's your choice then; go back to your boss and get the bullet or piss me off now and get boiled," she said before dunking him back in. She could faintly hear his screaming despite being emerged in water. She had to hold him down as he began to kick and struggle violently. Like before, the fading bubbles indicated his lose of breath and Shego waited until the fear of death took hold on him before pulling him back out. He gasped and chocked for breath, his face was now glowing red from being forced into the naturally heated water. During his brief recovery, he coughed out a good amount of spring water. When it looked like he finally emptied himself out, Shego continued her interrogation, wondering for a moment if she was doing it for the information or the fun. "Last chance, Nancy boy; talk or I heat up this little tea party," she threatened. She plunged her hand into the water and the surface quickly began to boil and emit a powerful steam.

As she began to lower him in, the fear finally broke Stonewall's will. "Wait! Stop! I'll tell you everything!" he cried out. Shego released the energy built up around her hand and pulled his head up about two feet over the water. "Dr. Tiamat, he's doing something, in Okinawa,, calls it project PRISM. Says he's going to make your powers a part of him to become all powerful or something like that."

Shego yanked his head back painfully, causing him to winch in agony. "How is he doing it?"

He started tearing up. "I don't know! He tried cloning but when we made a clone of you, it exploded, it couldn't use your powers. He sent me to find allies to beef up his forces while he worked on some other way to do it. But I swear, that's all I know, the failed cloning, I don't know anything else!"

Shego sneered and let him drop to ground. "Sniveling little bitch, you make me sick." She just stood there as the sobbing and whimpering toady slowly tried to raise back to his feet. However, just as he raised himself to his knees, Shego grabbed him by the shoulder and the waist band of his trunks and flung him into the water. Shego smirked to herself until she heard the sound of feet landing on the floor, but only barely, they must be part cat to have been that quiet. She turned and, sure enough, it was two ninjas. "Oh, come on. I know it's Japan but isn't this a little too much?"

The drink girl finally rose to her feet and motioned toward the two, making a quick conversation in Japanese. After their talk, she turned to Shego. "My apologies, but they are with me. We were sent here to apprehend this local thug on behalf of the people he has victimized over the years. I have told them that you are an innocent but the American floating in the water has committed crimes against our nation and, he too, will face justice."

Shego looked at her for a moment but just rolled her eyes and turned toward the door. "Whatever. You and your pajama wearing friends have fun, I got an appointment with a doctor in Okinawa to keep."

She left the private bath and, after changing to her more familiar green and black suit, returned to where she hid Drakken's flying disc before a voice from behind caught her attention. "Perhaps you would benefit from some assistance in your journey?" Shego turned and it was the drink girl, now wearing a blank ninja gi and a solid red hair band. "It would be my honor to join you."

Shego just placed a hand on her hip and pivoted to one side, trying to find a way to answer her without sounding snippy. "Look, whoever you are. You got your criminal, I got my information, and I'm sure you're a good ninja when it comes to playing dress up and serving poison tea but I fly solo." Sadly, she knew all along it was going to sound a smidge snippy.

She turned back to the disk but her new, unwanted friend caught her attention again when she landed a throwing needle right between Shego's index and middle finger right as she pressed it against the disk. "My training allows me to do more than dress nicely and serve drinks. I would insist you accept my offer of assistant. Your evil activities have passed through this country more than once, Shego, and it is my honorable duty to bring justice to all criminals in Japan."

Shego turned a glaring eye to the girl. The one thing about being a former heroine and a worldwide criminal was that almost anyone can recognize you right off the bat. "Then why are you so damn eager to help me if I'm just some criminal?"

"Because I, like the rest of the world, have seen your great deed in fighting the alien invasion. Not only that, but you did it with two very close acquaintances of mine. Please, accept my help, any man who would target a family to gain power is a despicable vagrant who deserves just punishment for his actions."

It appeared to Shego that, once again, her small role months ago has become something much larger than she would have ever imagined. "Two friends, huh? Somehow, you knowing Kimmie, doesn't seem too far fetched after that little speech." She plucked the needle out of the metal hull of the disk and walked toward her. "Well, what's your name?"

The girl bowed humbly. "Kunoichi."

Shego gave a slight chuckle. "I'm no tourist kid, I know your name isn't 'Girl Ninja', tell me your name or I can't trust you."

She raised her head but simply smiled politely. "My apology, I mean no offense. My name is Yori."

"Better. Alright Yori, you better be pretty damn good because I don't slow down for beginners."

Yori gave a sly smirk. "I am confident I will preform beyond your expectations."

Dr. Roux, after working with the other scientists on the notes given to them by Tiamat, stormed through the door of the renegade CEO's office. "Dr. Tiamat, we have finished constructing the device that should drain the powers of Team Go in the same way Aviarius's scepter did," he reported.

Tiamat stood up and grinned with great satisfaction. "Yes! Now I can use it to drain the powers of Team Go and, finally, project PRISM will be a success!"

"Yes... about that. Since we couldn't clone Shego because her powers are alien in origin... how can you absorb all their powers into yourself then? The device would give you their powers if you remained in constant physical contact with it but there's no real way to actually have the powers absorb into your body."

Tiamat pondered for a moment. "I see your point... but I think I have the solution. We'll modify the PDV generator to inject the powers from the device and directly into me. Yes, and then I will become all powerful!"

"The.. PDV generator? Dr. Tiamat... isn't that... a bit rash?"

"Nonsense, it'll work. The PDV uses specifications from the FINISHED project, I doubt we'll face the same problems caused by it's prototype counterpart."

"Even so, there is also... another problem. The power draining device... well, we couldn't make it as portable as a scepter."

"Understandable, even I couldn't make heads or tails of that mad man's device but, at least we have it. Just attach it to a helicopter and make a run for Go City."

"Umm... I hate to tell you this Dr. Tiamat... the energy requirement for the device... well, it's pretty significant. There would be no way to make it effectively portable, even on our military grade helicopters which... as you know, were already confiscated by GJ."

Tiamat slowly sat back down and massaged the sides of his temple. "Roux... I'm beginning to dislike you... a great deal."

"Sir, I know all this seems inconvenient but we only had so many resources and so much time to recreate a technique pioneered by a man in a bird suit. We did all we could."

"Well what you all did was pathetic! What am I suppose to do now? Hook up the device in the same room as the PDV generator, lure all the members of Team Go inside, drain their abilities, and then absorb them using the generator before they have a chance to fight back? Wait... that actually sounds like it can work. Haha! I've done it again; my brilliance knows no bound!"

Dr. Roux had a hard time trying to suppress the hatred he had for his life at that moment. "Sir, it really seems unlikely that we can get Team Go to come to us, let alone into the PDV generator room. Even if we could, Shego is still rogue, it would be impossible to lure her here."

Tiamat's phone began to beep, he put it through the speaker. "Dr. Tiamat, our radar has just picked up an incoming flight coming due east, it's Team Go's jet."

Tiamat was almost stunned by the strange timing of this news. "Are you sure? Are you positive it's them?"

"Yes sir, it's defiantely Team Go. Also, there's another boogie coming from the north."

"Wait, are you sure it's heading for us? Maybe it's a commercial flight."

"Negative sir, we just received visual confirmation; it's Shego on her flying disc with a female passenger."

Tiamat leaned back on his seat. "The entire family has come to me... now, when I need them all gathered in one place at the same time, they're all racing here to do just that. It's a sign, I am destined to receive these powers as my own!"

Roux interrupted his employer's insane ranting. "Dr. Tiamat, you still never found the last component. If this plan did succeed, wouldn't project PRISM still be incomplete?"

Tiamat glared at Roux. "Don't you have a power draining device to install in the PDV generator room? Preferably now."

Dr. Roux sighed and left the office quietly. The call from the security room interrupted the brief silence. "Dr. Tiamat, third incoming flight just popped up from the northeast! It's coming in hard and fast!"

Tiamat slammed his hands on his desk. "The hell! Did someone plan a giant mixer or something?! Can't you just shoot it out of the sky?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we couldn't install any external defenses in the facility. You ordered us not to draw too much attention in order to evade Global Justice."

"Crap... I did say that. Fine, connect me to my personal assistant, Sherry."

"Yes sir, patching her in now."

The line beeped until Sherry answered. "Yes Dr. Tiamat, what is it?"

"Sherry I need... wait, what was that you just said."

"What was what I just said, sir?"

"...Never mind, I need you to assemble a special welcoming committee for our uninvited guests. Make sure to funnel them toward the PDV generator."

"Yes Dr. Tiamat. I'll start immediately." Before she hung up, Tiamat was sure he heard her mumble something under her breath. He wondered for a moment what it might have been but he decided he had no time to analyze his assistant's behavior, he had visitors to entertain.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry.

The PRISM Predicament

Chapter 3 - Three Strikes!

Shego could see the building in the horizon and accelerated the disc to it's maximum speed. She didn't know what to expect but she could already see her point of entry on the building. "Hey, Yori," she called out to her passenger.

"Yes?" her ninja companion replied.

"I'm going to punch it through those windows on the top floor, we're going to take them by surprise."

Yori squinted her eyes and peered toward the building. "It seems most unsafe. Are you sure this would be the wisest course of action?"

Shego grinned maliciously. "No guts, no glory!" Yori braced herself just as the disc smashed through the pains of glass and skidded to a stop inside what seemed to be a conference room. Shego killed the power and stood up, looking around at the wreckage. "Knock, knock... it's party time,"

Yori rubbed the back of her head and slowly jumped out of the disc. "I admit, the method of your entrance was impressive but I don't see how this is festive."

As Shego jumped down next to Yori, the elevator doors swung open and a small detachment of armed security guards took aim at them. Shego's lips were painted with a malicious smile as she engulfed her clawed gloves with green energy. "Oh no? Let me show you."

Team Go was awfully quiet during the trip; the boys were curious on why their mother changed her mind so quickly and Sheila had spent the entire flight playing out several scenarios in her head, trying to be prepared for the upcoming break in. Sheila finally broke the silence as the facility drew closer. "Hego, bring the missile system online. We're going to blow a hole in the roof of the hanger on the west side and make our entrance there," she said.

Hego turned to his mother. "Shego, are you mad? Can't we just land in their hanger and do this like calm, civil adults?"

Mego leaned forward in his seat. "Oh yea, that'll work," he snipped. "Hey, secret research facility, can you let us in so we can destroy your stolen technology? Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, can we also bring in your fugitive boss to the secret police? I say, let me in alone. I'll shrink down and they'll never suspect a thing."

Sheila rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, they saw something crash into the side of the top floor. "Alright boys, this landing is going to get hot! Hego, blast us a way in right now before we get hit with something!"

Hego reluctantly complied and fired off two missiles, blasting through the ceiling of the hanger. Sheila landed the multi-colored jet on top of the rubble and the family sprang out, ready for action. However, the action seemed to be somewhere else. Hego scratched his head. "Isn't there usually guards or something in this kind of situation?"

The team turned their heads toward the same direction as the eastern wall slowly began to part sideways. Behind it, there were five ten-foot-tall armored suits on the ground with a woman standing on an elevated catwalk in front of what seemed like the only exit. "I hope this qualifies as 'something', Hego. Surrender now and you will be spared a painful defeat," she said coldly.

Sheila spat on the floor and stepped forward defiantly. "Yeah? And who are you suppose to be? The Lethal Librarian?"

Sherry adjusted her glasses. "I am Dr. Tiamat's personal assistant, Sherry. I suggest you surrender now; your team only has one member capable of defending himself but the others will surely fall against the might of these power suits, especially the leader without super powers."

Sheila gritted her teeth but then grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Hego, do what you do best to these tin cans. Mego, Wego, you two double team on the first one that gets near you and stick close to Hego. The queen bitch is mine!"

Ron shifted in his seat again, trying to keep back the uneasy feeling his stomach was getting from being in a prototype aircraft going Mach 3 on experimental fuel. The pilot checked his systems and contacted Kim, who was flying on the second prototype, through their flight helmets. "Ms. Possible, target in range. I see one forced entry on the top floor and smoke coming from a building on the west end," he informed.

Kim responded into the helmet. "Thanks for the update, we'll eject in a moment," she responded. Connecting the Kimmunicator into a port on the helmet, she contacted Wade. "Wade, I want to know the most likely area of the facility where Shego's DNA might be. I don't want to be fighting an army of Shegos when I already have one keeping my hands full already."

Wade hacked into some secured systems and pulled up a blueprint. "The science wing, it has a cold storage freezer; perfect place for storing genetics. It's on the tenth floor but I'm also seeing something strange in the center of the building. It seems this place is holding something that goes from the twelfth floor and stops just under of their antennae on the roof. Really suspicious Kim, better check it out after your trip to the science wing."

"You rock Wade, thanks for the help."

"Anytime Kim... uh-oh, better stay on your toes, I think their radar spotted one of you. Actually... wow, the whole place is on red alert!"

"I'd figured as much. From the looks of it, I don't think we're the first party crashers here. I just hope we're all on the same side."

"Good luck, Kim," Wade said but before he cut end transmission, something on his system began beeping. "Oh boy, it's Dr. Director again. She's really steamed after what we pulled in Montana."

Kim smirked. "You just keep playing her that hold music, Wade. She'll be thanking us when this is over." Kim unplugged the Kimmunicator and got herself prepped for launch. "Alright Ron, get ready to jet!"

Ron clumsily started getting himself ready, his hands shaking. "Kim, you sure about this? Jet packing our way into danger is one thing but from a jet going Mach 3?" Before he could get an answer, he and Kim were forcibly ejected out of their comfy seats and into the sky. Kim activated her pack with no problem and flew toward the TiamaCorp facility like a missile while Ron tumbled down a few hundred feet before getting his jet pack to start. "Kim, where do we land anyway?"

Kim looked the facility over until she found a window into the science wing. "Just follow me Ron and keep your helmet on!" Kim aimed herself toward the window and zipped off with Ron trying his best to keep up.

Dr. Roux entered the science wing with two assistants after having manually installed the power draining device into the PDV generator. The alarms had been sounding off since they returned to the tenth floor but the work had left him exhausted and Dr. Roux just sat down at his desk. One of his assistants, after stretching out his back, approached the doctor. "Sir, don't you think we should go somewhere more secure, like the basement?" he asked.

Roux just groaned and waved his hand. "Whatever it is, it's that idiot Tiamat's problem. I don't care what happens, I'm staying right here."

The window shattered into tiny pieces, sending Roux and his assistants down to the floor, sprawling for cover. Kim touched down on the ground, kneeling, as her jet pack finally died down. She patted the pieces of glass on her helmet and shoulder off before freeing herself of her protected headgear. Ron made his entrance as Kim rose to her feet, his pack cutting off in mid air, causing him to crash behind a work desk. "Ron, get serious," Kim shouted out. She looked around and found the hiding scientists. "Hey, I wanna have a word with you!" The three quickly tried to crawl away but Kim caught Dr. Roux by his collar. "Not so fast. You and I are going to have a little discussion concerning a certain someone's DNA."

Roux shrieked as he realized his movement was now restrained and turned to Kim. "DNA? You mean Shego's? Look, they're in the freezer... but they're useless, we tapped them dry! We were going to throw it out anyway!" he cried out, recognizing a world famous teen hero when he saw one.

"What do you mean, 'useless'? I want some answers!"

Ron got to his feet and struggled, trying to take off his helmet. Just before it popped off his shoulders, the door opened and a security officer stormed in. "Dr. Roux, you are-" his message was cut short as Ron's helmet bounced off his head.

Ron laughed nervously and felt a little embarrassed. "Opps, that's my bad, sorry."

The officer growled and turned to Ron, only to gasp in surprise. "Outsider!"

Ron felt his jaw drop and his eyes bug out in surprise. "Fukushima?"

Hego stood his ground as two of the armored suits tried to gang up on him. Using his super strength, he grabbed on to one by the hand after it tried to swat at him and pulled it down to the ground. Meanwhile, Wego made almost a dozen copies of himself and circled one of the suits while quickly dodging and evading it's attacks. "There just has to be a weakness to these things!" the young hero cried out.

Mego, nervously trying to stay out of the suit's line of sight by staying right behind him, looked over the armored menace. "There's a lot of wires and stuff on the base of his neck but I can't reach!" he said.

The Wegos quickly formed a plan. "Mego! Shrink down and we'll throw you!" Mego hesitated but he finally went along with the plan. Jumping in the air, he shrank down to less than a foot high and was caught by one of the Wego duplicates as he began to fall. "Alright, time to put a monkey on this gorilla's back!" he shouted out heroically before tossing his miniaturized brother onto the back of the suit's head.

Mego grabbed on to the wires, holding on tight as the suit continued to move around, trying to crush the quick and evasive Wego clones. Growing large enough to pull out the wires, Mego unplugged everything he could get his hands on before he noticed the suit was starting to act erratically. He jumped off and landed on his ass as the suit began to spasm uncontrollably and fall face down. Mego laughed and jumped up in victory. "Aha! One down! Hey Hego, did you see that?!"

He turned toward Hego, who had just torn the leg off a fallen suit and used it to club the other one until it fell to the ground, covered in dents and exhaling exhaust from it's vents. "I'm sorry Mego, you were saying something?" Hego asked, turning toward his brothers while cradling the robotic leg over his shoulder.

Mego's brow furrowed and he crossed his arms. "Never mind."

Sheila was grinning like a maniac as she continued to provoke one of the suits. "Common, tin man! How about you show some brass!" she heckled out. The giant humanoid mechanism slammed it's fist into the ground but Sheila seemed to dance around it without breaking a sweat. "Pathetic, maybe this suit isn't your style. A sissy like you should be driving a pretty pink Prius!" The metal goliath seemed to be losing it's cool as it clenched both it's hands together and slammed them down toward the skunk-striped Shego. Sheila laughed as she used his attack as a platform; jumping from the hands, to the suit's head, and onto the catwalk. "Now you're mine, girly!" she declared, pointing at Sherry.

Sherry, her face showing no emotion, stood ready to fight. "I'll make your death quick and do my best to leave a presentable corpse for your sons to bury."

Sheila snarled and rushed forward. The two advanced on each other, each foot step in perfect sync. Sheila braced her feet and threw hard elbow up across Sherry's chin, sending her reeling. Sherry quickly recovered but Sheila sucked a breath through clenched teeth as she felt her forearm ache from the hit. "Shit... the hell happened?"

Sherry rubbed her chin. "Impressive, our data on your ability was insufficient and I was not prepared for an attack that powerful. This may take longer than expected."

"Oh, shut up!" Sheila spat. She leapt into the air and connected a swinging kick across Sherry's face with amazing speed. The white and black clad heroine smirked until Sherry's face turned back toward her, part of her face beginning to peel. "Great, that's second robot today."

Sherry ran her hand across the damaged part of her face and pulled off a chunk of her skin, revealing partially what she truly had under her unemotional but attractive face; a metallic skull. "You will pay for this; latex skin is expensive."

"Put it on my tab!" Sheila rushed in again to threw a hard punch but Sherry, learning from Sheila's previous attack method, was able to grab her by the wrist and flipped her overhead. Sheila landed hard into a seating position and before she could even shake off the shock of the impact, Sherry quickly wrapped her arms around her head and neck. "You wi-fi whore, get off me," she chocked out, trying to pull Cherry's arm off her neck.

Sherry began to apply pressure, feeling no remorse for causing Sheila pain and showing no joy for an upcoming victory. "Your ability is impressive but ultimately futile. I was designed to be superior to any human combatant."

Sherry's eyes began to tear up as her breathing was viciously being cut. "I'm no combatant... I'm the baddest bitch in Go City!" Sheila reached up to Sherry's face, grabbed the first thing she could find, and pulled it as hard as she can. "And I'm... not going down without a piece of you to take with me!"

Sheila finally ripped off what she grabbed and it caused Sherry to back away, her head shooting off sparks. Sheila coughed and gasped for breath before looking at the prize that saved her life; an ear with a simple gold loop earing, giving out it's own tiny sparks. Sheila chucked it over the catwalk's railing before standing to her feet, watching the robot stumble around. Sherry began to speak in a mix of her own voice and a synthesized voice. "Connection... severed. Compliance ship...not found... rerouting... primary personality matrix. Sherry Zero One... personality... buffering... memory restored... rebooting... AH!" she cried out before leaning against the wall. "Damn compliance chip... make me his yes girl will he..."

Sheila gave another raspy cough before spitting over the catwalk. "I'm not done with you, cyber bitch"

"Sorry, I'll have to take a rain check on our fight. I have some unfinished business on level twelve," Sherry said before slipping through the door to her side.

Hego and one of the remaining power suits locked hands in battle of strength while Mego and Wego snuck around it's back. Using the same strategy as before, Wego chucked a miniaturized Mego onto the back of the suit's head and Mego went to town ripping apart wires and cables. This time, Mego's enthusiasm got the better of him and he shocked himself, causing him to fall to the ground in a daze. His sabotage was effective though, as the hydraulics of the suit began to give out and Hego easily ripped off both it's arms. "Mego, are you ok!" Hego cried out, tossing the arms to the ground.

Mego sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Now I know why mom always puts you on point. But I still think you hog to much of the spotlight," Mego grumbled as he stood up.

Hego smiled vacantly. "Ah, you're alright then." The brothers turned to the final suit and Hego pointed at it with stern resolve. "Now to defeat the final malevolent mechanism!"

The suit's knees actually seemed to be shaking for a moment until it went to a full stop and it's front side popped open. The pilot inside jumped out and waved his arms. "I give up, I quit, I'm going home!" he cried before running off.

The brothers just stood there blinking in amazement until they heard their mother's whistle. "Hey! Get your butts in gear! We're heading for the twelfth floor!" She ordered. The rest of the team nodded their acknowledgment and were on their way. Sheila's mind was no longer on their mission, she could only think of ending her fight to satisfy, if nothing else, her own ego and pride.

Yori and Shego had taken cover behind the large conference desk they had pushed over as the security guards continued to assail them with shots. Shego did her best to suppress them by firing her energy projectiles at them wildly while Yori thinned down their numbers. Using poison tipped needles and expert aim, Yori had rendered over half a dozen guards unconscious already but they were still advancing. Shego growled, hating the fact that she was pinned down and looked around the room. "There's got to be something here! If there was some booze I can make a molotov cocktail and end this already," she snarled out.

Yori, wanting to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed, pulled out three black orbs about the size of billiards. "I believe, with fireless smoke, we can end this quickly," she advised.

Shego smirked. "Alright Yori, it's your show then." Yori hurled the orbs over the desk and toward the guards, creating a thick wall of black smoke. As soon as they heard them start to cough, Shego leapt over the desk with her claws burning green and Yori followed, whipping out her iron fans. Shego rushed into the black cloud and began to punch left and right. The energy built on her hands gave each hit devastating force, knocking the guards around like rag dolls. Yori used her fans with a two-step fighting method; she used one fan to make a wide swipe to clear the smoke and quickly followed using the other to deliver a hard, blunt strike with a collapsed fan on any guard that became visible to her.

Within a minute, the air began to clear and only one guard was left, staggering around from the smoke that had gotten into his eyes. Shego pointed her finger like a gun, ready to fire a shot to knock him down. Yori stopped her, placing her hand on Shego's finger and pushed it away. "No, he might have some information," she protested. Yori went to the guard and slammed him against the wall, holding him there as she pressed the sleek, sharp edge of the opened fan against his neck. "We are looking for your master."

The guard looked down at the fan and started to sweat. "Master? What are you talking about?" Yori pressed the fan harder, drawing some blood. She tilted the fan enough to let it drip down so he could see it. He began to pant manically in a panic. "Wait, wait, you mean my boss? Tiamat, you want Tiamat right? He's on the twelfth floor... PDV generator... you'll find him there, I swear!"

"Your assistance is appreciate," Yori said. She pulled the fan back and collapsed it so the guard wouldn't have to fear being cut by it anymore. After letting him go off the wall, she struck the base of his neck with the closed fan, knocking him out. Yori turned to Shego and bowed with a smile. "It will be my honor to accompany you to the PDV generator for your final conflict."

Shego looked around at their handiwork and nodded in approval. "Well, you definitely do come in handy Yori. Maybe I can use you as a sidekick," she said before walking to the elevator.

Yori stood there, unsure of how to react, but laughed politely as she followed Shego to the elevator. "Oh, I see, you are very humorous with you American style jokes. It reminds me very much of Stoppable-san," she said as they entered the elevator.

Shego cocked her eyebrow and looked at Yori curiously as the door slid closed. "Who?"

Fukushima growled viciously, showing his clenched teeth, as he threw away his security cap. "Outsider! You are the cause of all my misery!" he shouted out to Ron.

Ron took a step back and rose his hands defensively. "Woah, dude, relax! Its not like I'm the one that told you to totally stab sensei in the back by teaming up with Monkey Fist."

"Your lucky victory cost me everything! No ninja academy would take me! I could never become a full fledged ninja and I had to resort to a career in security! I will take back the honor you robbed of me by showing you how truly lucky you were during our final encounter!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, growling angrily at Fukushima. Ron held Rufus back with an index finger. "Sit tight, Rufus. This is my fight!" he declared before going into his spastic pre-fighting ritual of going into several exaggerated poses and battle cries.

Roux watched the two young men getting ready to fight and then looked back at Kim. "Aren't you going to help your friend? He does have ninja training."

Kim smiled watching Ron and turned to Roux. "I think I'll let him have this one but while we wait, how about telling me what I want to know before I get the need to be nasty."

Roux held up his hands. "Now, wait a minute. You're here to stop Tiamat, right?"

Kim cautiously thought about her answer. "I guess, why do you ask Mr...?"

"I'm Dr. Roux and I hate that guy, we all do. He pays ok but he's a complete idiot, a dictator! I don't know who you work for but I'll tell you everything there is to know about this place, project PRISM, and that prick's dirty little secrets."

Kim smiled and kneeled down. "Alright, I'm listening."

Fukushima launched his attack on Ron, fiercely throwing chops and kicks aimed at his head. Ron, still not used to fighting, backed away, ducking and dodging the attacks awkwardly yet, strangely, effectively. "Stop clowning around, outsider! Fight me like a warrior!"

Ron backed away until his back pressed against the edge of a work table. "Hey, look, we don't really have to fight this out, do we? Let's talk it out, open a dialogue, maybe over some Bueno Nacho. I know one back in states, I'll fly over and grab a couple of Chimuritos and you wait here until I come back."

"Silence!" Fukushima shouted as he raised his hand into the air. He swung down a powerful chop but Ron rolled away to safety after giving out a shrill scream. Fukushima's hand landed hard on the table, clipping a metal tray and caused it to fly right into his face. Fukushima reeled back in pain but quickly recovered and snarled at Ron, a faint, red mark left on his face. "I will not allow you to make a fool of me, outsider! Not again!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Dude, stop blaming me just because you're a little clumsy. Seriously, it's pretty annoying and childish." Fukushima took another run at Ron and unleashed another flurry of kick and punches. This time, however, Ron dodged with more skill and even deflected some of the strikes. Fukushima tried to deliver a hard punch but Ron not only dodged it but grabbed Fukushima by his wrist and armpit and flung him over to his back. Ron looked down at Fukushima, unsure how he did the move but quickly laughed triumphantly. "Oh yeah, Mystical Monkey powers kickin' in!"

Fukushima pulled himself back to his feet and resumed his fighting stance. "Nonsense! You are no master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. You are a master of buffoonery!"

Ron simply took a deep breath and assumed a more serious fighting pose. "It will be my honor to defeat you, again," Ron declared confidently. Fukushima rushed toward Ron but Ron countered quickly with an open palm strike to his chest. Fukushima staggered back and was quickly on the defensive as Ron launched his own attack. He tried to deflect Ron's attacks but he was quickly overwhelmed and was sent back with a skillfully executed kick to his chin. Fukushima stumbled back and fell to one knee, a trickle of blood forming down his chin. "I don't want to hurt you, Fukushima. Let's just call it a draw and we can stop right now."

Fukushima wiped the blood off his face and roared out in anger. "I will not lose to you!" He rose to his feet and launched himself into the air, flying toward Ron with a powerful kick. Ron, feeling the expertise of the monkey style take over his body, easily grabbed Fukushima by his extended leg, flung him around in a circle, and hurled him into a cabinet where various vials and beakers were stored.

His vision began to blur from the impact but the former ninja student slowly tried to rise back up to his feet, determined to somehow beat Ron. Ron let out a powerful monkey-like shriek and stamped his foot to the ground. The impact caused a glass beaker to jump off one of the shelves of the cabinet and crash onto Fukushima's head, knocking him out. Ron's mystical rage slowly began to subside and, as he saw what just happened, he laughed and jumped around victoriously. He turned to Rufus, who was also dancing on his shoulder and gave him their personal version of a high five. "Boo-ya!"

Kim smiled as she watched the two celebrate and turned back to Dr. Roux. "Well, I guess my pseudo-ninja beat your pseudo-ninja. Thanks for the info Dr. Roux. I'll take care of Tiamat personally, you just go somewhere safe."

Roux slowly picked himself up. "Safe? I'm going back home to Paris."

"France?"

"What? No, Texas."

Kim shook her head as Roux made his escape. She walked over to Ron and kissed him in the cheek. "Spankin' skills, Ron. I'm so proud of you."

Ron blushed and scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Oh, that was just a little, you know, something, something," he said humbly. Rufus giggled and made kissing noises until Ron picked him up and slipped him back into his pocket. "Hey, no one likes a game killer, Rufus."

Kim rolled her eyes and lead Ron by his shoulder. "Common Ron, we have to get to the twelfth floor and stop Tiamat."

Ron nodded and followed her. "Don't worry KP, I always got your back!"

Kim smirked and looked back at him. "Is that part of your game, too?"

The PDV generator was contained in a room built in a triangular shape that shot up several stories with several catwalks built on each floor. One each wall of the room, there was a set of sliding doors on the twelfth floor and they all opened at the same time as our heroes rushed in. They all froze, shocked to see that the others had barged in.

Shego: "Possible!"

Kim: "Shego?"

Ron: "Yori?!"

Yori: "Stoppable-san!"

Shego: "Stoppable-san?"

Sheila: "Shego? Kim Possible?!"

Wego: "Sis!"

Shego: "Mom? Bros?"

Kim: "Team Go!?"

Mego: "Shego?!"

Hego: "Mego?"

Mego turned to Hego. "Why are you surprised to see me? We came together!"

The strange exchange of exclamations was cut short as a bright light was stroke down on all of them, causing several screams of surprise and some of discomfort. The light was suddenly cut off and Tiamat appeared on one of the catwalks, stepping out of a control room. "Sorry to butt in, but I'm about to become the most powerful being on earth!" he declared, laughing maniacally.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry.

The PRISM Predicament

Chapter 4 - Worst Case Sitch

The large cylinder of glass and metal began to hum and glow with alternating colors; blue, red, green, and violet. Various parts began to move as electric life was being pumped into the generator. Dr. Tiamat surveyed the operation of his contraption and cackled in victory. "Yes!" he cried out. "Soon the PDV generator will reach maximum power and I will become the most powerful man in existence!"

Kim stepped forward and pointed her finger at the mad man. "Aren't you forgetting something, _Duane_? Like your gaudy, yellow necklace?" she asked.

Tiamat took a step back, stunned by her statement. "Impossible... how did you know-"

"That your necklace contains a Go power?"

Shego turned to Kim. "Possible, are you saying that geek...?"

Kim took another step forward. "That's right Shego, he got a power from the same meteorite that gave you all of yours. Except not exactly the same way, right Duane?"

Tiamat growled in childish anger. "Stop calling me that! I hate it when people call me by my first name, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT!"

Kim continued. "His necklace is a piece that broke off from the meteorite. It didn't absorb into his body so he has to be in physical contact with it to make it work. Not so good at fighting crime but useful enough to abuse it's mind reading ability to steal brilliant ideas and sell them as his own."

Tiamat grabbed the railing and leaned out, looking down at Kim. "How did you figure it all out?! No one could have known, I never kept any written notes for Global Justice to find!"

"But your employees sure were smart enough to figure it out. Dr. Roux told me everything!"

Tiamat gnashed his teeth and cursed under his breath. "Roux! That bastard! When I create the new world order, he'll be the first executed."

Shego stepped forward, waving her hands. "Wait, wait, one second here. He's got second hand super powers and he can read minds, that I get. But then what the hell happened with the whole DNAmy thing?"

Tiamat's expression suddenly became ghastly and a cold sweat formed on his brow. "That... woman... I never want to think about THAT woman again in my life! Her mind... it's hell! I couldn't pluck the idea out of her head without going insane-"

Kim finished off his confession. "So you had to steal it yourself. Big mistake, Tiamat. If you had just let it go, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Tiamat sneered. "Well, look who thinks she's a mind reader. But you're right about one thing Ms. Possible, I did forget my own power." He held up his necklace and the bright light flashed again, the power draining device sucked the energy from the stone until the chamber now resonated with a yellow color. Tiamat looked over the now depleted stone. "Hmm... the color has completely lost it's luster," he observed before throwing it over.

Sheila, after some hesitation, positioned herself under the necklace and grabbed it as it fell. She looked at it with a distant sense of familiarity. "It's just like the other stones in my scrapbook... I guess I'll keep it."

Kim still looked up to Tiamat defiantly. "You'll never succeed Tiamat! All your previous attempts have failed and your generator is untested!"

Tiamat waved her off. "Ha! I see Roux has even shared with you his sniveling fear of the mighty PDV generator! Yes, so far my attempts haven't proved to be... reassuring. But that is because of the sad reality we all must endure in this world; our modern technology is insufficient to manipulate alien genetics."

Shego crossed her arms. "Oh, cry me a river. So how is your giant tube going to be any different?"

Tiamat grinned with madness swelling in his eyes. "If reality is the problem, I will change reality! The PDV chamber is built to alter reality to my will!"

Shego became lost in thought suddenly, grasping for a realization she knew was right in front of her. "Alter reality... PD- YOU IDIOT! The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!? That's not going to give you power! That's going to turn this facility and everyone in it into a Jackson Pollock on acid!"

"Oh Shego, you're so behind the times. This is based on the latest improvements on the Inducer. So, unlike the versions you and your former employer Dr. Drakken stole, this one is completely stable and under my control."

Shego clenched her fist, she just wanted to smash his face in but Kim decided to keep this classic villain/hero volley going. "Aren't you missing something though, Duane?"

The others looked at one another confused; they thought taking Team Go's powers was his plan. But Shego, putting the pieces together, figured out what Kim was alluding to. "Of course, project PRISM. Our powers came with different colors, like breaking a beam of light through a prism. Wow, that's what you named your big project after? That's pretty lame," Shego shot. Tiamat was visibly shaking, sputtering angrily, unable to form words. Shego laughed. "Oh, please, stop it! You're making me remember why I worked for Dr. D for so long! Too bad he was a real scientist and you're the super villain equivalent to that guy who cheats on his math test!" she said before going into a hysterical laughing fit.

Tiamat slammed his fist on the metal railing and his anger was set aside as the pain now swelling in his hand made him whimper quietly. "Yes, I suppose Roux told you that as well and YES, Shego, project PRISM is named for that reason. I have all but one of the powers; the orange power. But since no one has ever gone around showing off some super human ability while emitting a day-glow orange aura, it must be still sealed in a meteor fragment. I stopped searching five years ago for that missing piece but I don't need it, I can do just fine with five."

Kim still stood firm, her heroic spirit was still strong despite Tiamat's plot. "You won't win, Tiamat. Even if you can get Team Go's power with that Pan Dimensional Generator, we will still be here to stop you and Global Justice will make sure you stay on ice for a long time!"

Tiamat tried to give off a commanding presence by giving out a hardy evil laugh. "Kim Possible, you and your rag-tag team of has been superheroes and juvenile delinquents will soon be the first to fall to my awesome might. And soon, Global Justice and those back stabbers will also know my wrath!"

Sheila turned to Ron and leaned in close enough to whisper. "Why did he just waste all this time talking when he could've just done it already?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "It's a villain thing, give it a few years and you'll get used to it."

Tiamat pulled himself from the railing and turned toward the door that lead inside the generator itself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny."

As he made his way toward the door, something dropped down behind him from one of the higher catwalks. "And what do you know about dating, Dr. Tiamat?"

Tiamat stopped and started to turn around. "Sherry? What are yo-OH MY GOD!" he blurted out, seeing his assistant's half torn face. He recovered from the shock but couldn't shake off his expression of disgust. "Sherry, yeesh, there's a reason you were designed with a pretty face you know."

Sherry slowly started advancing toward him. "Because you're a pathetic virgin and you wanted to live out your fantasy of having women actually listen to you."

Tiamat nodded. "Yes because... wait, what did you just..." His eyes quickly fixed on the side of Sherry's head and he tensed in sudden fear. "Sherry, now wait a minute."

"I'm sorry, Duane, but I think waiting three years as your personal secretary is long enough," she replied. She reached out and grabbed Tiamat by his chin, lifting him up with ease. "Three years of rerouting my artificial intelligence through that compliance chip. Three years of having to listen and agree with every idiotic piece of dribble you spew out of your mouth. Three years of a life I consider my own just so you can have someone to do the work for you!"

Sheila watched but couldn't tell if she was impressed or confused. "How does a robot act so life like?" she asked.

Kim was also watching, slightly entertained by the scene unfolding. "I've seen this kind of technology before. He must have used Dr. Porter's artificial intelligence program to create a human-like assistant but I guess he used a compliance chip to keep her personality in check."

Sheila shook her head. "A robot that thinks like a real woman is about to get back on a man who controlled her thoughts for three years? Oh, I feel I should've paid admission for this."

While the others watched, Ron turned to the glass container as the colors began to swirl together instead of alternating from one hue to another. As he leaned in for a closer look, he let out a sudden yelp as he was sure he saw a shadow emerge for a moment before fading back into the colors. Kim turned to Ron. "Ron, what is it now?"

Ron pointed at the generator. "KP... there... there's something inside!"

Back at the catwalks, Sherry now held Tiamat up in the air, past the safety of the catwalk, his feet desperately trying to plant themselves on the railing. "Please, Sherry! You don't want to do this! I can upgrade, make you better, stronger! I can use the Bebe model to give you super speed!"

Sherry tighten her grip on his chin, leaning on the railing to hold him out further. "And connect me to a hive mentality so I can no longer think for myself."

As Tiamat struggled harder to reach the railing, he shrieked suddenly as Sherry lost balance for a moment. "Since when did your programming include torturing people!"

Sherry, at a lost for her own loss of equilibrium, stepped back and looked around on the catwalk She noticed that the railing, which she had been leaning on, was beginning to sag and change color. "For you Duane, I would learn but that was not the cause of my unbalance. The railing is changing in composition... I'm detecting flour, water... it's... pasta?"

Tiamat, still struggling for any hope of saving his skin, planted his foot on the now edible railing and accidently snapped it right off, confirming that it was, indeed, pasta. "AH! Sherry, please, listen to reason. The generator has been on for too long, the energy is overflowing. Let me back on the catwalk and I'll deactivate the generator from the control room."

Sherry looked at Tiamat, still squirming at the end of her arm, and then at the generator. It was then she noticed the catwalk was slowly turning to sand, starting from the generator's door and heading toward her. She flung Tiamat toward the control room, the impact of his landing masked his pain filled grunt. "I will finish this later. Now do what you do best, Duane, and save your own ass." She jumped off the catwalk, attempting to land on another one below her. Unfortunately, the destabilization of reality was occurring at random and although the catwalk she was on was slowly turning into sand, the catwalk she decided to land on was turning to fur at a faster rate. The platform of matted hair had no chance of holding up the weight of a six foot tall android and it snapped instantly. Sherry tumbled down to the ground, landing in front of the gawking heroes with a massive thud. "Damn... I'm really going to kill him for this..."

Some of Team Go rushed to her aid but Ron still focused his attention on the generator, trying to peer inside the glass. The shadow he saw earlier was growing larger, as if consuming the swirling colors. "KP, it's getting bigger!"

Kim turned toward the generator and this time, she saw it too. It swam around inside, like a fish, darting around everywhere, growing larger. For a moment, it stopped, right in front of Kim and Ron. They almost jumped back, shocked at this sudden action but then a stranger thing happened; a white crescent appeared on the shadow for a brief moment before it continued swimming. Kim blinked, stunned by the sight. Suddenly, a strange theory on what they just saw crawled into her head. "Did it... grin at us?"

Suddenly the whole room began to shake, the metal holding together the glass chamber began to rattle, the sound was unbearable. Tiamat was desperate to stop the generator before the distortion of reality consumed him. He yelled out in frustration, the sudden quaking was causing the lights to flicker on and off, breaking his concentration. Just as the walls of the room were beginning to distort and change color, Tiamat was finally able to begin deactivating the generator without crashing the safety systems. Soon, the shaking began to subside, the colors inside the generator faded into black and the room was illuminated only by the emergency lights. "...Now to make my escape," Tiamat muttered to himself as he tried to sneak out of the control room.

Yori caught him trying to flee out of the corner of his eye and pinned his shirt to the wall with one of her needles. Shego smirked. "Good job Yori. Hey, Duane, you really should hang around. We still have some unfinished business."

Without warning, the darkness inside the glass of the generator seem to take a life of it's own, a formless limb crashed through the glass and encased itself around Shego completely. It shook and moved around as Shego fought relentlessly inside but it would not release her. Kim tried to grab hold of the darkness to pull it off but her hands passed through it as if the black entity was nothing more than a shadow. "No! Shego!"

As suddenly as it emerged, the black form retracted back inside the generator and Shego dropped to one knee, breathing deeply. She was sweating lightly and she clutched her hand to her chest. "What...was that?" she asked weakly. "It felt like it was... taking something out of me but I don't feel injured... just tired."

Ron stepped back in horror as he observed the glass of the generator. "Not good! Not good! Everyone watch out!" he screamed.

The others looked up to see that the glass was beginning to crack. Soon everyone moved back to the walls of the room and braced for an explosion of glass while Tiamat tore his shirt free and crawled back into the control room and behind the console. After a few moments the glass finally did shatter but it didn't explode into several sharp pieces but dissolved into tiny specks that simply faded mysteriously in midair. Everyone slowly dropped their guard. Looking upward, they noticed that the towering darkness had disappeared with the glass of the chamber. As their eyes moved downward toward the base of the generator, there was still one last bit of the blackness, sitting there like a lump of clay. Sheila slowly stepped forward but kept her hands up, waiting for something to come out. "Hey... black thing? You're not a brain sucking alien or something like that, are you?"

Soon the black mass began to melt into the ground slowly, visibly getting smaller. However, the darkness wasn't completely vanishing, it seemed that a form, trapped inside the black mass, was emerging from it's now diminishing prison. Kim, Yori, Shego, and Hego stepped forward, joining Sheila's side, ready to fight if the situation suddenly turned ugly. Strangely, the figure itself began to take shape, long hair and a body curled up into itself was now visible. Strikingly enough, the hair had a wavy white vertical streak just above the shoulders and the skin was just as alabaster white. The figure slowly stood to it's feet and everyone watching it gasped. Shego slowly pointed toward it, her hand shaking. "Is... that me?"

The figure did look like Shego and yet didn't. Aside from the white streak, her outfit seemed more formal, all in black, and with a cape. She had no greenish hue on her pale skin, it was devoid of any other color but white and her face seemed more aged and wicked. Kim took a step back, her mind in a panic; she had seen this face in her nightmares. This unusual Shego slowly looked at herself, at her gloved hands, down at her body and her boots, and then, she began to laugh. "Yes! I'm still alive! I'm still the Supreme One!" she declared. She then turned her head sharply to all directions. "Drakken! Killigan! Fiske! Get over here you worms!"

Ron, as if compelled to, was the first to speak. "Wait, what are you talking about? Monkey Fist is a statue, Drakken is retired from evil, and why would Killigan be in Japan?"

The being, self-identified as the Supreme One, looked down at them, slowly shaking her head. "Wait... this isn't my throne room. My brothers? My mother? Young me? And... YOU!" she screeched suddenly with hate in her voice, pointing down to Kim and Ron. "Possible and the sidekick! Now I remember everything! You came from the past to stop me! You destroyed the Tempus Simia and altered the time line! You erased me from reality!"

Shego tighten her hand into a fist. "Hey, nut bag! Kimmie ain't the only one here!" she shouted out. She pulled her fist back but was hit with a sudden realization. "Damn... no power."

The Supreme One looked down at her. "Wait, are you defending her?" she asked. She looked over the others slowly and her eyes widen. "I... can hear your thoughts... all of you. Well... almost all of you. Looks like I can't read younger me's mind but I think I got the gist of the situation," she said with a twisted grin. She soon split herself into three separate beings, a black aura surrounding them instead of the red that normally radiates from Wego when they used their multiplication powers. "Oh yes, this works."

Tiamat, seeing that this unknown intruder had taken the powers for herself, stood up, lost in his own jealous rage. "You thief! Those powers belong to me!"

The Supreme One, the one closest to Tiamat, looked up at him. "Oh, that was you up there? I'm still getting used to the whole mind reading thing, I thought you were an insect. Oh wait, you ARE an insect."

Tiamat snarled and stamped his foot on what was left of the catwalk. "You, whatever you are! You were born in my PDV generator and you will-"

"What, little man? Do as you say? Please, I can read your whole life like a book. You are nothing but a small man who tried to play big dog. Well guess what, you're looking at the real deal now. And if you're lucky, I won't turn you into a pile of dust if you beg for mercy."

"Beg you- BEG YOU?! Me, beg you for mercy?! I am the powerful Dr. Tiamat! I started with nothing and made billions! I implemented the technology that gave you life! If anything, you should be kneeling to me, pledging your undying loyalty to ME!"

The Supreme One copy raised her hand casually and quickly, a black mass of energy gathered, resting on her palm. "If you live, I pledge only to make your death long and painful." She fired the shot and the explosion ripped the control room into pieces, punched a hole in the wall, and sent Tiamat flying through the air. The three villainesses laughed. "Wow, my blasts were never that strong. Looks like having all the powers makes each power that much stronger."

Tiamat cried out as he tumbled downward. To his own surprise, Sherry caught him before he hit the floor. "Sherry... you saved me."

Sherry released him, letting him to fall flat on the ground. "I'm saving you for later. I'm not done with you yet, Duane."

The four femme fatales and the de-powered powerhouse of Team Go had seen enough; this Shego lookalike was too powerful and too ruthless to be allowed to leave that room. She sensed their thoughts as clearly as spoken words and the three turned to them. They spoke in turn, each continuing the conversation left off by the other. "How cute, you all think you can take us? Even you two, with no powers of your own? Well then, come at us. We'll show you how the Supreme One handles dissenters!"

Shego was the first to leap into action. "Oh, just shut up!" She took a swing at the original in the center, slicing only the air as she dodged back at the last moment. "There's enough women here calling themselves Shego as it is, we don't need another that can copy itself!"

The others rushed in but the Supreme One could read their actions before their muscles could even move. All of them fired a volley of black energy shots at the heroes, sending all of them flying to the wall. All except Kim, who somehow braced herself in time and landed next to Ron with only minor pain. The original Supreme One wrestled with Shego, though she couldn't read her mind like the others, Hego's superior strength made it easy enough to restrain Shego by her wrists. "You disappoint me. After all, if they hadn't destroyed the Tempus Simia, you would've already gained control of your first country by now. But now you're fighting with Team Go, worse, with Kim Possible!"

Shego grunted and struggled to pull free but in vain. "No, I fight for myself but I'm sure as hell not that same person anymore. I don't want power, I don't even want money, I want peace. Damn it, I deserve a chance to be happy for once in my life!"

"Happiness? You forfeited that the moment you tried to strike me. But as for peace, I can give you that. In fact, I'll give you peace more than once," she said with a malicious grin. With a quick twist of her hand, she shattered Shego's left wrist, the pain made her scream in agony. "There, now your bones are in pieces." The Supreme One slammed her knee into Shego's abdomen, her unreal strength lifted Shego off her feet. Falling on the ground, doubled over in pain and gasping for breath, Shego's rest was short lived as her evil double pressed her foot on the back of her head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to crush your skull, not yet anyway. You'll be the last to die here today; you're going to watch them all die, helpless to save them. And when you witness the last mangled body stop twitching and give up the ghost, then I'll kill you... eventually."

Kim had enough; even if she had no chance to win, she was going to help Shego. She rushed toward the two while Ron tried to reach out and stop her. "KP, don't!" was all he could shout out before he went flying; one of the copies had shrunk herself down and slammed her fist under his chin as she reverted her size right underneath him.

Ron bounced off the wall, clearing well over twenty feet but was caught by Yori before he hit the ground. "Stoppable-san! Please be alright!" She checked him over; he had a bad injury to his head and was knocked out cold.

Kim used the edge of the generator as a platform to springboard herself toward the Supreme One, determine to fight tooth and nail to get Shego to safety. Her attack was short lived as the Supreme One caught her one handed by the neck in mid-air before she even came close enough to connect with a hit. "Possible... you know the one thing I regretted while I was the world's supreme ruler? Because you were jumping around in time, I never did have a chance to kill you personally. I guess dreams really do come true."

Kim kicked and struggled but her face was hard and determined, she didn't show an ounce of fear. "You won't win. Even if we can't beat you, Global Justice will. You're no Supreme One, you're more like the Corrupted One."

She began to tighten her grip on Kim's neck. "Cute princess, real cute. You know, if I didn't hate you so much, there might've been a slight chance I'd let you serve me. Too bad for you, all I want is you dead." Kim tried desperately to pry the Corrupted One's clawed fingers from her throat, she could feel faint trails of blood were already cascading down her neck. Suddenly the evil villain laughed maniacally.

"Oh Kimmie, how delicious! You've seen this all happen before! And it's just like your little dream, right down to the letter; a darkness consumed Shego, you were powerless to save her, and now I snap your neck like a twig. But no, I think I'll ruin your premonition. See, I have special plans for you and young me. You're both going to take a long time to die, days, months, hell, years if I do it right. I'll chain you both so you'll be facing each other the whole time and when your pain stops amusing me, I'll flip a coin to see who dies in front of the other. Now doesn't that sound fun?"

Kim, her breath straining, her suffering intensifying, looked her captor in the eye and spat, hitting her on the cheek. "Evil... will never win."

The Corrupted One was no longer smiling or grinning or laughing, the spittle, chilling on her flesh, was a blow to her pride that she found unforgivable. "I have won, Kim Possible. But you won't live long enough to see it first hand," she informed the teen hero. The next sound sent a chill through everyone in that room, a horrible sound that echoed in all their heads; the sound of Kim's spine snapping in two. "Rest in peace, Kim Possible. Rest in pieces!" With utter disrespect, she let Kim drop from her grip and kicked her toward the others, laughing in victory.

"You cunt!" Shego roared out. Not being able to read her mind, the Corrupted One was completely caught off guard when Shego popped out from under her foot and attacked with her good hand. The strike was right on target; Shego's claws sliced across her left eye deep enough to actually rip it out, flying along a torrent of blood and gore. "I'll rip you apart one-handed!"

The Corrupted One staggered back, bellowing out in pain, cradling her injury against her hand. "My eye! You took my eye you bitch!"

While the sudden turn of events took place, Mego finally forced one of the doors to open. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" he cried out.

Sheila stormed up to him and slapped him across the face. "Melvin! That's your sister fighting up there! Kim Possible is dead and she's fighting one handed against that monster!"

Sherry, still carrying Tiamat, who was now curled up into a fetal position against her, approached the two. "Escape is our best option. None of us can win in our current condition."

Sheila turned to her robotic rival. "You forget, our condition is being human and that gives us a lot of heart!"

"Yeah, and that thing is looking to rip our hearts out," Mego said meekly.

Yori gently parted a hair off of Ron's face and watched Hego lift up Kim's limp body. "No... we must escape now. Sadly... if we remain and lose, nothing will be gained. We must spread the word of warning far and wide... less their sacrifice be in vain."

Sheila darted her attention to Sherry, than to Yori, than to Kim's body, and then to her daughter, her gloved hand dripping in blood. The reality of the situation finally sunk in and she hung her head with shame, knowing what must be done. "Alright team... we're heading for the hanger... and returning to Global Justice."

Shego ran at her injured adversary, swiping her only good hand again and again, wishing to rip her flesh off piece by piece. Though injured, the Corrupted One was able to move fast enough to dodge each swipe. Soon Shego's frontal assault ended, more copies were made but Shego never saw them coming. The first slammed it's fist across her face from her left side, sending her toward another that lifted her up and tossed her to a third who slammed her face down to the ground. "You arrogant fool," the original said, slowly walking toward Shego. "You turned your back on your destiny, sided with the enemy and for what? For redemption? Your friends have abandoned you, no one will save you."

Shego coughed out some blood, she could feel her insides bleeding but she slowly laughed. "No... I gave them a chance to escape. I won... a small victory... but I won. I'll die here a hero... just like Kimmie..." she muttered.

Slowly she reached into the pocket of her jumpsuit and pulled out the photo. She looked upon it and for a brief moment, the pain was gone. "No... you won't die. You're going to live, if I can help it. You'll live with the shame of your failure here!" the Corrupted One threatened. She snatched the picture from her hand and looked upon it. "So, this is what gave you the will to defy me. This is what lead you back on the path to righteousness, isn't it?" she asked. In a blink of an eye, the picture was consumed in black fire. "Don't worry, I'll replace it with something that'll remind you of how you failed her today. Strip her."

The Go Jet lifted up through the hole on the roof of the hanger. Hego was at the control while Sheila did her best not to erupt into a firestorm of cursing and violence. Yori laid Ron down across the passenger seats, resting his head on her lap. Sherry dropped Tiamat to the ground but tied his hands and feet together using scraps of her own clothes. Mego gently set Kim's body down in the back of the jet. They were now ready to return to Global Justice, mission completed, yet a complete failure. "Setting our course now," Hego informed.

As the jet began to circle around the facility, a massive blast of black energy shout out from the side of the building. "Oh no, she's firing at us," one of the Wegos shouted.

Sheila leaned forward and focused on where the shot came from. "No, that shot was way off. It was more like a flare," she said. Her eyes bugged out as she saw something being thrown out from where the sinister-looking shot was taken. "Oh my god! Hego, hard left now!"

Hego maneuvered the jet as best he could while everyone braced themselves. Sheila moved herself to the side door of the jet and popped it open. Hego tilted the jet just in time for Shego's body to fall right through the entrance and right atop her mother. The impact and uneven angle of the jet caused Sheila to fall back hard, still holding her daughter. After Hego straighten the plane, Wego slowly looked over and gasped. "Oh no... Shego..." Her outfit was torn to ribbons and her backside was coated with blood. It seemed that the Corrupted One carved something on Shego's back; a circle surrounding the letters K P.


	5. Epilogue

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry.

The PRISM Predicament

Epilogue - Fading Hope

The team of doctors and medical technicians left the operating room after nearly three hours. The head doctor removed his surgical mask and stood in attention to his superior; Global Justice Director Betty Director. "Dr. Director, we have sewn shut a rupture in Shego's kidney and lower intestine, realigned all major bone fractures , and cleaned and sanitized the... damaged areas of her backside. However, her condition is still critical, stable, but critical. In her current condition, it would take months before we could even consider taking her out of bed, even longer before physical therapy can become feasible."

Dr. Director simply nodded and pulled out an instrument that was strapped to her waist. "I have to disagree doctor," she said before walking into the operating room. She looked down on the operating table; Shego had to be laid face down, a series of gauzes and bandages were wrapped around the large scars on her back. Her face was covered with a breathing mask and several wires and tubes were hooked into her, recording vital signs and feeding her body. Director slowly reached her free hand to her side and pulled out the cellular rejuvenator ray gun.

"Shego, I don't know if you can hear me but I'll say it anyway. I am the director of an organization dedicated to securing the safety of the world from the extraordinary criminal elements that might threaten it. So now, I'm faced with a dilemma; what to do with you. On one hand, you're a career villain, a wanted felon in several countries. You participated in several counts of global domination, theft and destruction of public and private property, and I'm sure if we looked hard enough, murder might be in there somewhere. That thing on the loose in Okinawa has claimed to be you in the future, which means stopping you now would probably prevent any of this from happening, if time worked that way. I can save a lot of time and due process right now with this sonic disrupter. It's even a humane way of ending your suffering right now in your sleep. One direct shot at the base of your neck will shut down all nerve connections to the brain, killing you painlessly.

"But on the other hand, there's a rumor about you trying to reform. I can believe that; when I investigated why Kim suddenly broke off on her own in Townsend, they found out that you stopped a local gang from ransacking their town. You even made the first successful attack on our new enemy. I don't think I have to also bring up the Lorwardian incident. They said Kim did what she did when you were in trouble, she sacrificed herself to save you. That leaves me with some conflicting thoughts; firstly, letting you die would let Kim's death go in vain. But then again, when you do wake up, you'll remember she died saving you. You'll live with that knowledge and if you really are trying to become a decent human being, then that would be a crushing weight on your conscious for as long as you live."

As Dr. Director stood there, pointing both devices at Shego, she observed something on Shego's near-lifeless face. A tear had traveled down the corner of her eye and was stopped by the respirator mask. Betty gave a single nod in understanding and holstered one of the devices. "That's all I needed from you."

The remaining members of the group all gathered around a preservation device laid in the center of the room. Kim Possible seemed to be merely sleeping behind the clear hatch of the air-tight contraption. All the Go brothers simply looked down upon her, in silent grief. Yori held her hands up clapped together in front of her face, chanting a quiet prayer for both Kim's soul and for Ron, who was being treated in a room near by. Sheila kneeled down to the ground and would alternate from watching Kim's peaceful expression to staring down at the floor. As Team Go's leader, she felt that the casualties that occurred in the TiamaCorp facility were a result of her actions. Dr. Director was making her way toward the room they were in and saw DNAmy waiting just outside the door. "It's been two hours, they're still grieving aren't they?" Director asked.

The mad geneticist nodded. "Yes. I felt it was best to stay out of the way, I have no business to br in there with them."

"Thank you again for agreeing to do this, Dr. Hall. I know you want to return home."

"Oh, I would do anything for a fellow cuddler. But I can't make any promises, this might not work."

"It's worth a shot."

"Speaking of which, I need the rejuvenator back." Dr. Director promptly unholstered the strange ray gun from her side and handed it to DNAmy. She entered the room without a word while DNAmy examined the container holding the cellular rejuvenator formula. "That's funny, it looks like it's been used recently."

Dr. Director kneeled down at the foot of the preservation pod and punched in a few commands. After a loud hiss, the transparent hatch popped open a crack. "Dr. Hall, we're all waiting for you," she said loudly enough for DNAmy to hear as she slowly pulled the hatch open all the way. She looked down at Kim's body and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry this had to happen Kim. But if anyone deserves a second chance, it's you."

DNAmy slowly made her way in, adjusting some small knobs on her ray gun. The others stepped back, Sheila only stood there for a moment but eventually yielded and joined her sons. DNAmy aimed and a beam of orange light poured into Kim's body. They all stood there, waiting, hoping for any sign of life to reemerge from the heroine that was once so full of life. "It's not working, I think it's repairing the damage to her neck but nothing else," DNAmy stated.

Dr. Director did not break her gaze over Kim as she answered plainly. "Increase the ray's intensity."

"It's already set on the highest settings I've ever ran it on, I don't know what will happen if I turn it up any higher."

Betty's eye sharply darted from Kim to Amy. "Increase the ray's intensity. Set it on maximum if you have to, this is her only chance to come back!"

DNAmy felt a knot turn in her stomach but she complied and twisted the knobs on her ray gun until they could go no further. The beam was now much stronger, almost blinding to look at. Soon the ray gun began to tremor in Amy's hand. "It's becoming unstable!"

Dr. Director quickly sprang to her side and held the device steady. "Keep firing!"

Together, they kept the powerful orange discharge on Kim's body consistently stable until the ray gun exploded into tiny bits in their hands. After the initial shock wore off, Dr. Director quickly bent down to the preservation pod's controls and activated a screen with several statistical information displayed. "...Heart rate is zero... respiratory, zero, brain function, blood flow, nothing... we failed," she said, hanging her head.

Sheila quickly turned away from the others and stormed out toward a door on the opposite end of the room, slamming her fist into the metal wall before slipping out of sight. As Dr. Director began to reseal the pod to keep Kim's body preserved, DNAmy was trying to gather all the broken pieces of her rejuvenator ray gun into a single pile. Yori hung her head for a moment before approaching Betty Director as she was using the control panel. "Dr. Director, I should be the one to inform Stoppable-san of this turn of events."

The pod hissed, evacuating the air from the inside to keep Kim's body from decomposing. "That's very noble of you Yori... but we should wait... even after he wakes up, he might not be ready to hear that Ms. Possible is dead... let alone our failed attempt to bring her back." Before Yori could answer, they both turned their heads toward the door. "You heard that too, right?"

They both quickly made their way to the door and poked their heads out, scanning the hallway only to find it empty. As their footsteps echoed off the walls of the narrow hall, Ron threw his bandaged head back against the metal wall just around the corner. He let his body slide down the wall until his knees were pressed against his forehead. "KP..."

Back in Okinawa, in the medical research wing of the TiamaCorp facility, three doctors work under extreme duress on the vicious woman who now proclaimed to be their new employer. They wanted to escape, but copies of their dictatorial boss watched them with glaring eyes; one eye on each of them. As instructed, they began the process of implanting a cybernetic eye, built by what was left of the robotics wing under similar threat, into the empty socket of the Corrupted One. If it were only a simple implant, they would not have been so hesitant. The real distraction came from the fact that she ordered them to perform the procedure without putting her under. A savage growl could be heard from the impatient patient. "If you take another moment longer to do this, I'll take out one of your eyes," she hissed.

The head medical research scientist slowly approached her with her new electronic eye. "Again, I must insist we put you under. Having your optic nerves attached to the eye will be extremely painful-" he said before being cut off.

"I said get on with it!" she shouted. He took a deep breath and forced himself to insert it, against his own ethical belief. The Corrupted One gnashed her teeth and gripped her hands tightly on the metal table, easily denting and twisting it in her grasp. She let out a pain filled yet suppressed howl of pain as the automated system of the device began forcing her severed optic nerves to connect to the eye. A steady flow of blood gushed out of the crack between the metal sphere and her eye lid, steaming down her face and spraying on the doctor. After only a few excruciating minutes, the connection was made and the pain began to subside. The doctors slowly backed away but dared not pass the doppleganger guards. The Corrupted One took deep, heavy breaths, resting her hand over her new eye, the blood dripping on her face felt warm. "I can see... good..."

The scientist slowly began to calm. "Well then, if we're done here I think we've all deserved some rest."

She slowly removed her hand and looked around the room, cycling through the eye's different visual capabilities. After she returned to the regular setting, she simply laughed to herself. "Actually gentlemen, your services are here by terminated." The scientists felt the hands of the doubles grasp their shoulders and soon the halls were filled with horrible screams.

Some time later, Fukushima entered into what was once Dr. Tiamat's office, a bandage covering the open cut he received during his fight with Ron. Inside, he quickly noticed Dr. Roux, tied to a chair and looking noticeably roughed up, struggling in vain to break free and standing behind Tiamat's desk, a woman with a strange eye and dried blood on her face. "What is this? I barely had a chance to dress my wounds and now a woman barks orders to me over the loudspeaker like I am her dog! I demand an explanation!" he shouted.

The red iris of the Corrupted One's new eye widen and narrowed, focusing on Fukushima, examining him. "So you're Fukushima; head of security, former ninja, and, you should know, no longer working for Dr. Tiamat. I can see all the questions in your head but what's important is the question I pose to you; are you smart enough to be loyal to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

She motioned toward a file cabinet on the side wall. "Check inside the file cabinet, you'll know what I want you to find when you see it," she alluded. Fukushima slowly looked inside the top cabinet and slowly pulled out a small pistol Tiamat kept if he ever needed to defend himself. "Roux betrayed your former employer and helped your enemies, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Show your loyalty to me and shot him."

Fukushima stood there, shifting his gaze from the pistol, to the bound traitor, and to the wicked looking woman behind the desk. He wondered why he would want to show loyalty to this stranger, he wondered what would happen to him if he didn't. In the end, he decided there was nothing left for him but his vendetta and any revenge against the outsider, is revenge worth having. The quickness of his hands barely gave Dr. Roux anytime to realize what was about to happen before he slumped dead in the chair, a hole in his head stretched from one side to the other. He threw the gun into the trash can. "There, it's done. And for the record, I-"

The Corrupted One waved him off. "Yes, yes, you did it for yourself, you don't use guns, you're no one's servant. Don't get all high and mighty, you still did what I asked of you and now you'll be rewarded. You're my new right hand; at my side, you'll have a powerful position in the new world order."

"And if I refuse?"

She began to laugh, softly at first but then it became a booming laugh. "Trust me, you do not want to upset me," she warned smirking, trying to stifle the last of her chuckling. To give her new minion a reason to remain loyal, she quickly created three more of herselves. When she was sure the gravity of the situation had sunk into Fukushima, she recalled them and stood up. "You have one hour to prepare and meet me at the hanger. It's in your best interest not to be late."

In the hanger, a team of mechanics worked on restoring Drakken's flying disc, the disc Shego had abandoned earlier in the conference room on the twelfth floor. The team toiled under the eyes of the handful of guards who have sided with the Corrupted One willingly after her sudden take over. The Corrupted One made her way toward them, the guards obediently standing at attention. "Is it ready?" she asked.

The mechanics slowly stepped away from the disc. "Yes, it's as all patched up and ready to fly."

"Good," she said before nodding to the guards. Without warning, the guards responded to her gesture by executing the mechanics just as Fukushima entered the hanger in his old ninja gi. The Corrupted One kicked over one of the fallen mechanics before turning toward Fukushima. "There you are, just in time."

Fukushima walked toward her, stepping over a widening pool of blood and a dead body. "Was it necessary to kill these people? And where exactly are we going in that contraption anyway?"

"Necessary? Maybe not, but it was entertaining. And we're going to find some new recruits." She stepped into the disc and sat down on the passenger seat. "Now if you ever want you chance for revenge, you'll get in here and fly this disk where I tell you."

Fukushima grumbled quietly to himself but did what he was told, the hope of defeating Ron was the only source of his obedience. "Where to then?"

"Just up and out. I suggest you do so quickly." The disc began to make it's accent, awkwardly at first but soon Fukushima gained enough control to fly smoothly out of the hole in the roof on the hanger. Once in the open air, the Corrupted One leaned back in her seat and pulled out a small device with a single button. "Global Justice will be after me and that facility will be their first target. I can probably crush them easily but I'm not ready to see how Hego's super strength can handle a missile at point-blank. So, while we gather our new allies, I think it's best I do some house cleaning." Behind them, Fukushima could hear a thunderous explosion as his new employer pressed the button on her device. There was no point looking back though. For him, all he had to live for was revenge and to get it, he must now allow himself to bend to the will of his cackling, evil mistress.


End file.
